Lovino!
by mymanisfictional
Summary: Spain's silly nicknames are just one of the reasons why he's known for being stupid and oblivious. But what if he wasn't as dense as Romano thought?


**Wow, my third Hetalia fic and it's once again Spamano~! Damn, I'm on a roll, huh? XD. I swear I feel like each time I write there's more and more cursing though...  
><strong>

**Rated T for Lovino's potty mouth!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. **

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock knock~!<em>

Romano groaned when he heard a way too cheerful sounding knock at the door. Yes, knocks could be cheerful, dammit, especially if they belonged to-

"Oh Lovi~!"

Romano cringed at the nickname Spain often insisted on giving him. Still, he got up to let in the ridiculously happy nation at the door.

"Ah, there you are! Hello, Lovi," Spain said, greeting him with a hug. Romano rolled his eyes, but didn't struggle, as usual.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want tomato bastard? Why are you here?"

Spain pouted. "I'm just visiting you because I wanted to. Do I need any other reason?"

"Whatever," the Italian scoffed as he threw himself back down on the couch. He looked away as the other country came and sat right beside him.

"So, how are you Lovi?"

Romano glared at him. "Freaking peachy. What kind of lame ass question is that anyway?"

Spain laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, mi querido! Anything interesting going on lately? Is that a better question?"

"No, it's not," huffed Romano. "And no, there's absolutely nothing of interest going on at the moment. And no stupid nicknames when you're at my house, got it?"

"Well, that's no fun!" the Spaniard exclaimed. For a second, Romano thought Spain was talking about the no-nicknames rule and was actually going to follow it, but then Spain followed it with, "You should get out more, be more social, Lovi~! Why just the other day, I invited France and Prussia over to my place and we had so much fun. You should do gatherings like that."

"Why the hell should I, bastard? After all, I don't care about those people and they don't care about me," Romano grumbled.

"But I care about you, _tesoro_."

"Y-you don't count, dammit!" Romano felt his face his heat up at the continued use of the nickname. He knew what it meant, he knew he should feel flattered. Too bad Spain probably didn't mean any of it.

"Why not, Lovi?" Spain asked, inching closer to the blushing Italian.

"Because I freaking said so, that's why! And no nicknames!"

Spain sighed, and looked down for a moment. Before Romano could even think about asking what the hell his problem was, the Spaniard had lifted his head once more and smiled his normal cheerful grin. He looked exactly the same except now Romano saw something flicker in those emeralds eyes that he hadn't seen before.

"You know, Romano, you shouldn't be so mean to boss~"

Romano rolled his eyes. "You aren't my boss anymore. Not that I ever really considered you my boss."

Spain pouted again. "Aw, why not?"

"Because you're not really an in-control kind of guy. You really easy-going about everything and plus you do childish things like your damn pouting and use of squigglies!"

"So you're saying you don't take me seriously Roma? You don't think I can take control?" Romano was so caught up in his argument that he didn't notice the sly change Spain's voice undertook.

"My name is Romano. Ro-ma-no as is _no, _I don't take you seriously."

Spain leaned closer to Romano and his sudden proximity made the Italian aware of the mischief in his expression. He eyed the other nation warily but Spain seem to pay no mind as he moved in closer and closer until he had Romano pressed between him and the end of the sofa. In a husky tone he said, "I think it'd be smart if you did though. Most people have had to learn to the hard way."

Biting back something that felt like anxiousness, Romano snorted. He refused to be affected by the Spaniard's words in any way. He looked at Spain skeptically as he said, "Oh please don't tell me the whole 'we can do this the easy way or the hard way' bullshit. Even you're not that cheesy."

Spain laughed, obviously amused. He shook his head and grinned in a way that made Romano gulp. "Oh no, Lovi, that's way too boring. I want to teach you to take me seriously the _fun_ way."

Romano had to look away; he didn't want Spain to acknowledge his flushed cheeks. "…We have different ideas of fun, dumbass. Yours is probably something stupid or creepy."

Spain smirked. "Oh no, Lovi. My idea of fun is something we can both enjoy…Would you like me to show you, _mi amor_?"

Romano turned a bright shade of red and he stood up quickly. He knew that in that moment, Spain was in fact taking control. And he didn't like where this was going. At least that's what he told himself - and Spain - as he began to sputter and shout.

"My name is Lovino, dammit! Lo-vi-no. If you're going to use my human name then say it right. Not Lovi or any of your stupid Spanish words! If you can't handle that since you're _obviously _an idiot then just stick to fucking Romano! You're such a-"

Spain grabbed Romano's flailing arms and held on to his wrists. He smirked. "Fucking Romano, now there's an idea~"

Romano stared at him wide-eyed and blushing. "W-what the hell are you saying you damn pervert?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm saying, _mi querido._" Spain emphasized the Spanish term of endearment and Romano felt his face get even hotter.

"S-stop saying such idiotic things!" he sputtered. "Don't spout stupid shit you don't mean!"

Using his grip on the Italian's wrists to pull the two of them closer, Spain 'tsk'ed and said, "You think I don't mean it, Romano? I mean every word of it. And it's not idiotic; I'm just stating something you and I both want…"

Romano shook his head fervently, face redder than ever. "N-no! I don't, what makes you think… I, dammit! Wh-what the hell makes you think I w-want to…"

Spain chuckled, and responded in a low voice, "I'm not as stupid as you think I am, _mi amor. _Everyone else may believe that you hate everyone and everything, but I know you better than that. I _know _you feel the same way I do."

At this Romano stared at Spain's surprisingly sharp and passionate green eyes. Then he looked away, feeling warmth bloom in both his face and his chest. "H-how do you know this? N-not that you're right or anything…! And why the hell are you bringing this up now, dammit? Why not… earlier?"

Spain's arms moved to wrap around Romano's waist. He brought his mouth down to the younger nation's ear to whisper, "I've been patient, Romano. I've been waiting just for you, _mi amor terca._"

The Italian pulled back just enough to look Spain in the eyes. "Why?" he asked, dropping his stubborn façade. "Why wait for me? I've never treated you the way a loved one deserves so why…"

"Because I've spent enough time with you to know which insults you mean and which are just to cover up your real emotions. I've known you long enough to be able to tell when you're hiding a smile. I've watched you often enough to catch you glancing at me." The Spaniard lowered his head so that his mouth hovered a centimeter above Romano's. "I've loved you long enough to know you love me too."

Their lips met and Romano could feel himself let go. He forgot any other arguments as he poured himself into the kiss, telling Spain things that had always remained unspoken with just the one action. Their mouths moved slowly and passionately, both overwhelmed with emotion. Each man thought it was perfect.

"I love you, Lovi," Spain whispered as he pulled back just a tiny bit. He hadn't bothered to open his eyes but they snapped open when Romano spoke. His voice was low and sincere.

"...I love you so much, Antonio."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Frankly, I don't think it's my best work, but I guess I liked it enough to post it anyway. Now, I was wondering whether or not to add another chapter to this. I felt like this wasn't quite enough and I was thinking some more romance and MAYBE even something that would bump up the rating on this, if you know what I mean... ;D<strong>

**Please let me know what you think in a review~! Reviews are squiggly-worthy~!  
><strong>


End file.
